Ecstasy
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Pure, unadulterated smut. Written for a challenge to see who could do it the best. Slash, Wincest. No plot. Graphic sex. Don't like don't read. ONESHOT.


**Title: **Ecstasy

**Author: **Indigo Night

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Sam had absolutely no idea how it had happened. One minute he and Dean had been facing off, near screaming at each other over something stupid, then he'd turned to storm out in typical brat brother fashion, only to find himself slammed up against the wall and down near suffocated by his brother's tongue down his throat.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the characters

**Spoilers: **Nada.

**Pairing: **SamxDean WINCEST

**Warnings:** Smut. Smut. And did I mention the smut? Incestuous slash.

**Author's Note:** This was written as a response to a challenge my friends and I had as we were debating over which of us was better at writing sex scenes. Not to boast or anything, but this little piece was voted best, although my octopus simile was severely mocked. There's no real plot or point, it's just sex. Read, Review,

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sam had absolutely no idea how it had happened. One minute he and Dean had been facing off, near screaming at each other over something stupid, then he'd turned to storm out in typical brat brother fashion, only to find himself slammed up against the wall and down near suffocated by his brother's tongue down his throat. It had taken all of 1.5 seconds, the exact amount of time it took him to fully realize what was going on, before he forgot any notion he'd ever had of leaving the suddenly over-heated motel room.

It was as if his every nerve ending had been lit on fire. He was hyperaware of the solid wooden door at his back, doorknob digging into his left hip, of the way Dean's body was pressed to his from thigh to tongue, the gentle scrapping of Dean's teeth against his lower lip, Dean's hands braced against the door on either side of his head, Dean's hot breath ghosting over his skin, the sudden sweat beading down his body in response to the flashing heat searing through his body, his own hands automatically groping for Dean's hips, longing to pull him closer still, all washing over him, consuming him as his heart raced and his lungs burned. His body begged for oxygen, but at the same time was unable to summon the will to draw away from Dean long enough to gain it. Sam's back arched, his shoulders and hips still pressed to the wood of the door, as he rose to meet Dean, body thrumming with exhilaration as Dean forcefully flattened him back again.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean gasped, just as breathless as Sam was. He was forced to break the kiss to say the words, also giving them both the chance to draw much needed oxygen, but he didn't pull away, resting his forehead against Sam's, their lips never really loosing contact.

"Yeah, Dean, good idea," Sam couldn't help it as his hips jerked demandingly, sliding his leg in between Dean's so that both could feel the other's rapidly growing bulge.

"Sammy-" Dean tried, beginning to pull away. And there it was, raging in Dean's foamy green eyes, the fear, the big brother guilt, the desire to protect Sam.

"No," Sam insisted, hands latching themselves into the front of Dean's shirt, not letting him get more than a centimeter away. "I want this." He stated firmly, looking Dean straight in the eyes. "Do you?"

Dean hesitated for all of a quarter of a second, before mutter, voice low with arousal, "Fuck yes."

And then they were off again. Dean attacked Sam's lips again with an even greater fervor than before, and Sam wrapped his long legs around his big brother's hips, clinging to him octopus-like. A hum reverberated in Dean's throat, resonating through their joined lips in what might have been laughter as he picked Sam up away from the door, carrying him across the short distance to the bed. Sam hit the mattress with a soft _whooph,_ their lips breaking a part for only a split second, long enough for Sam to grin lovingly up at his brother, before Dean climbed on top of him, one hand gliding up Sam's side causing his shirt to ride up, exposing taut golden abs and igniting tingling fire in his nerves.

Straining up from the grip of the mattress Sam's mouth latched on to the pulse point just below Dean's jaw, teeth grazing against the sweet skin, reveling in the slightly spicy taste of Dean in his mouth that vaguely reminded him of cinnamon.

Dean's head fell back, giving Sam better access, a low throaty moan escaping his parted lips as his fingers dug into the soft flesh below Sam's ribcage. Dean pulled away, intending to create enough room between them to remove their shirts, but Sam follow, legs still hooked around his waist so that he was effectively sitting in Dean's lap. It took several increasingly frustrated tugs for Sam to get the picture of what Dean wanted, not that Dean really minded as a large portion of his brain was busy marveling at just how damn skillful Sam was with his tongue.

Once the obstruction of Sam's shirt had been removed however, Dean immediately fell to displaying his own talent to his baby brother. He quickly found the sweet spot just behind Sam's earlobe, eliciting breathless gasps and moans as his lips, tongue, and teeth worked in perfect synchronization. Sam clung to him, muscles turning to jelly as Dean eased him back down on the mattress, one hand bracing behind his neck, the other curled around his hip. For Sam's part, his hand found itself fisted in the short bristles of Dean's hair, the other grasping at the sheets below him.

As Dean pressed closer, their denim clad groins grinding together, a jolt flashed through Sam's body, leaving burning adrenaline coursing through his body, and in one smooth motion he shifted, yanking off Dean's shirt and carelessly tossing it to the floor, barely registering the soft thump of Dean's amulet coming to rest back on Dean's chest as Sam reversed their positions. Now straddling Dean, Sam swirled his hips in a slow circular motion, drawing a high keening sound from his brother that at a later date Dean would deny even under threat of torture.

Dean started up into Sam's eyes, pupils blown wide and dark with unadulterated lust, startled by his usually withdrawn brother's sudden assertiveness, but he undeniably had to admit, he liked it.

Capturing Dean's hands in his own he pinned them to the mattress above Dean's head, leaning forward and latching himself to the juncture of Dean's collar bone, biting just hard enough to elicit a moan of pleasure from Dean before soothing the spot over with his tongue.

As Dean lay pinned helplessly under he's brother's gargantuan form, watching Sam mark him as his own, he realized he was more turned on than he had ever been before in his life. When he could stand it no longer he wiggles his wrists free of Sam's grasp and gripping Sam by his shaggy hair pulled him up so that their lips met, hissing into the kiss, "Damnit Sam, get your pants off."

Panting with his own desire Sam nodded, hurrying to comply, fingers fumbling in his haste. Dean used his distraction over balance Sam, once again regaining control. Stilling Sam's hands Dean bent down, lips caressing the shallow line of Sam's hip to the waistband of his jeans, hands working simultaneously to shimmy the offending clothing off. Sam's hips arched up to meet Dean with a desperate moan, rising off of the bed long enough to assist Dean.

"Oh god, Sammy," Dean moaned, pausing to admire his baby brother laid out and waiting for him, cock already leaking pre-cum over the golden, quivering flesh of his belly.

"Shit, Dean, come on," Sam complained, arching up again and rubbing himself against the tented denim of Dean's jeans. "I'mma go without you."

Dean knew it was an empty threat, but nevertheless he wasted no time in shedding the remnants of his clothing. Falling back onto his brother he ravaged Sam's lips, hands curving around to cup the smooth flesh of Sam's ass, his fingers brushing over the entrance of Sam's hole.

Sam emitted a low whine of encouragement, and Dean paused, glancing into his brother's eyes and seeing there the wild craving swelling there. Needing no further incentive, Dean stole a quick kiss before pressing his fingertips to Sam's mouth, which he obligingly opened, wrapping his tongue expertly around them and drawing them further in. Dean felt his gut clench with desire as he watched Sam, cheeks flushed, eyelids fluttering, slicking up his fingers.

Sam gasped, tensing slightly as Dean's first finger entered him, but he quickly relaxed, moaning for more. Dean complied, relishing in the small mewling noises Sam made when he hit his prostate, fingering the spongy bundle of nerves. Dean carefully stretched his baby brother, wanting to make the process as painless as possible. Still, he was reluctant to actually enter Sam until Sam's encouraging insistence and the force of his desire made it impossible to resist.

Removing his fingers from Sam's hold he stole a kiss before fisting his hand around Sam's cock, giving it a few quick pumps, collecting pre-cum as he did. Then he leaned back, slicking the same fist over his own dick so that his pre-cum mixed with Sam's, effectively lubricating him.

Positioning himself over Sam he paused, their eyes locking for an endless moment as a faint shiver coursed its way through both of them in anticipation, then Dean was in, moving slowly and gently at first, swallowing Sam's moans in his mouth, his fingers curled around Sam's hips as they moved together in perfect fluidity.

At first Sam felt the stretch and burn of his muscles as he adjusted to accommodate Dean, tiny whimpers ripping their way out of his throat as his nails created faint crescent moon shaped marks on Dean's shoulders. But as their pace increased and the pain faded, his hips arched to meet him, toes curling as Dean pounded his prostate with every move.

Dean felt his gut clenching, fluttering, the tell tale tightening of his balls forewarning of his emanate orgasm. It hadn't seemed to have taken that long, but as he absorbed the feeling of Sam writhing in ecstasy beneath him, drinking in the sight of his baby brother spread out, head lulled back, sweat damp curls splayed out on the pillow, cheeks flushed and parted lips swollen, it almost surprised him that it had taken as long as it had.

His hand left Sam's hip in favor of his cock, pumping it briskly, the friction of his hand matching the rhythm of his thrusts. "Almost there, baby boy," he breathed, knowing from Sam's helpless cries that orgasm approached for him too.

Sam's legs wrapped themselves around Dean's waist, locking in a vice grip, angling Dean even deeper into him as with a few more solid pumps Sam came, spraying everywhere. Seeing Sam's eyes roll back into his head and feeling the spasmodic clenching of his ass muscles was all it took to push Dean over the edge as half a beat later he joined his brother.

They rode out their orgasms together before Dean pulled out his now limp cock and flopped bonelessly down onto the bed next to Sam, absently licking Sam's come off of his fingers, both still breathing heavily with exertion.

"That was…" Dean trailed off.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"We should do that again."

"Definitely."


End file.
